el cachorro de remus lupin
by selene crystal wings
Summary: remus no es un dulc lobito, o al menos no lo fue en sus inicios, al mas grand plaboy de hogwarts le es encargada la tarea de criar a un inocente bebe y lo a hecho bien hasta ahora..........slashshota
1. Chapter 1

El cachorro de remus lupin 

**Disclaime**r: intento de originalidad; mezcla de muchas ideas mías , no se como quedara

**Warnings:**, yaoi/slash,universo alternativo; donde voldemort si fue derrotado cuando harry tenia 1año y los hombres lobos son respetados y hasta admirados dependiendo del tipo. ¡shota(adulto con menor) desde ahora adviert asi que no pienso aceptar ningun reclamo al respecto si no te gusta no lo leas

**Sumario  **remus lupin sigue siendo un amable lobito pero no lo fue siempre, por cosas de la vida el mas grande play boy de la tierra quedo a cargo de un dulce bebe, y para asombro de todos lo a hecho bien hasta ahora...pero en el treceavo cumpleaños de harry a su lobo interno le da una pataleta y le exige a remus que ser case con harry ya que el es su pareja...(universo alternativo; donde voldy si fue derrotado cuando los padres de harry murieron y los hombres lobos son respetados y hasta admirados dependiendo del tipo)

**Parejas:** harry potter y remus lupin/ hg-rw/ sb-dm

**Clasificación: ** ustedes determinan pero yo porsiaca lo voy a poner en n-17 en slash y tk en Introducción /

Remus lupin durante toda su vida había sido el centro de atención sin importar donde fuera y la verdad es que esto no lo molestaba en lo mas mínimo... desde muy temprana edad tuvo noción de la atracción que ejercía sobre otros y como sacarle el mejor provecho a esto.

Remus tuvo la buena suerte de que el hombre lobo que lo mordió a tan temprana edad lo transformo , por alguna extraña razón, en un alfa líder, un semental pura sangre , un , líder nato... en vida salvaje remus hubiera sido el líder de la manada teniendo cientos de esclavos sexuales , siendo admirado y respetado por todos...

Pero para remus esto no se diferenciaba mucho de su actual realidad en hogwarts; tenia cientos de amantes a los que cambiaba apenas se aburría de ellos ,era un líder aunque se amparaba detrás de james y sirius, para que atraer la atención sobre ellos y así escapar de los castigos ... claramente era admirado por su belleza sin igual y respetado por su inteligencia...

James y sirius eran sus únicos amigos, después de todo al gusto de remus eran los únicos dignos, sin contar con que nunca lo aburrían como le pasaba con el resto de la gente...

Lily y sevi fueron los únicos que osaron competir con el por las notas y se vengo de ambos...a sevi lo sedujo y luego lo abandono en cambio con lily, digamos que lily no se caso con james por amor si no que por compromiso , así es remus utilizo un afrodisíaco para que se acostara con su amigo y luego le hizo jurar que no le contaría lo que había hecho a james porque si no nadie se haría cargo de su hijo , que el a cambio la ayudaría a ocultar el embarazo de los profesores y seria el padrino del niño, poniendo su inmensa fortuna a disposición de este ...lily sabia que pelear contra remus era un suicidio así que se rindió. Para remus esta fue su venganza ideal que hasta le reporto ganancias extras: como el hecho de que las victimas mantenían una relación entre si y mejor aun se libraba del enamoramiento que james sentía por el sin lastimarlo y por extraño que pareciera remus no quería eso, el no quería lastimar a su mejor amigo-casi hermano , así que lo emparejo con la única persona por la que james sentía algo parecido

Lucius y sirius fueron los únicos que se atrevieron a competir con el en popularidad y aun mas fueron tan estúpidos para no enamorarse de el...como era de esperarse remus se cobro semejante insulto enamorándolos a ambos y luego "si te e visto no me acuerdo" , aunque se arrepintió respecto a sirius y le pidió disculpas, algo nuevo para el...

Cuando salió del colegio la vida no sufrió ningún cambio para remus, tan solo amplio sus territorios de caza, tenia suficiente dinero y belleza para llevar una vida así por el resto de sus días , pero ante la inminente amenaza de voldemort a su diversión(amigos incluidos en esta) decidió hacerse cargo siendo el auror mas joven de la historia y un cazador de mortifagos para la orden...

James y lily fueron asesinados por voldemort, y harry quedo huérfano después de derrotar a voldemort con lo que salió a la luz la traición de black, remus no lo podía creer era imposible que alguien que le importara hubiera salido lastimado y aun mas por culpa de su otro amigo...sirius black fue condenado y remus se quedo con la responsabilidad, como segundo padrino, de cuidar a harry

para remus encontrarse con un bebe en brazos no altero de manera sustancial su estilo de vida, al menos no al principio...

en un comienzo dejo al bebe en manos de dobby el elfo domestico de james para así dedicarse a seguir con su vida, pero con el pasar de los meses y sin darse cuenta esa vida se transformo en harry... llego un momento en que era mas importante el primer diente del pequeño que el amante de turno, es mas antes de que harry cumpliera los 2 años remus se vio sin tiempo ni ganas para un amante, cuando harry tenia tres y medio se busco una novia para que así el bebe tuviera una mama, pero desistió a las pocas semanas cuando vio que el pequeñín no se adaptaba a ella e mas , si del bebe dependía se hubiera casado con dobby...mejor permanecer solito

harry paso sus primeros años ente tutores y fiestas sociales pero pronto remus se rindió, harry no era feliz así, no le gustaba juntarse con niños magos para presumir sus poderes(como a remus en su infancia) con suerte si se juntaba con uno que otro muggle hijo de sirvientes...así que remus lo inscribió en una escuela muggle lo cual le dio resultados...

remus detestaba la idea de que harry se vinculara con los dursley, pero en la carta que lily le había dejado a sirius le pedía que harry no olvidara sus raíces y que pasara algún tiempo con su familia, remus obvio esa petición con la excusa de que harry ya estudiaba entre muggles, pero el verano antes de que harry entrara a hogwarts ya no pudo seguir saliéndose con la suya ...ya que le entrego a harry una carta que lily le escribió pidiéndole que pasara 3 semanas con su familia antes de ingresar a hogwarts y harry le entusiasmo la idea de conocer a esta familia de la que no tenia idea, así que remus se comunico con petunia dursley(vía teléfono) e hizo todos los arreglos con ella...

Para harry potter esas tres semanas con los dursley fueron un verdadero infierno; el que toda su vida había sido criado entre lujos y lleno de amor, le parecía una broma cruel su actual realidad pero se alegraba de que esa misma tarde partiría para su casa toda esta pesadilla terminaría para siempre...

Los dursley dijeron que no mantendrían a ningún vago así que debería ganarse su comida por lo cual le obligaron a hacer las labores de la casa y lo dejaron durmiendo en la alacena...harry dejo de pelear apenas vernon le pego, era la primera vez que alguien le pegaba en toda su vida y además pensaba que tan solo serian tres semanas, pero mas que odiar a petunia que siempre le hablaba mal de sus padres y se quejaba de el, a vernon quien lo amenazaba o inclusive a dudley quien lo molestaba y le pegaba a quien odiaba en verdad era a la malvada y cruel tía marge...

--no puedo creer que lleves a dudley a casa del bastardo

--no se puede evitar el tal lupin invito a duddly y además son vacaciones pagadas a Paris

--pero llevar a duddley a semejante lugar!

--si ma yo no quiero ir a un basurero

--mi casa no es ningún basureo y si no quieren ir no vengan, me harian un gran favor

¡!PLAP!

tia marge le acaba de dar una cachetada que lo tiro al piso

--tu cállate mocoso mal agradecido deberías dar gracias de rodillas que personas de tan buena familia como tus tíos te dejaron entrar a su casa aun arriesgándose a que contaminaras a su pequeño hijo...

--veremos si me tratas así después de que hable con remus

--no te atreverías, ya verías lo que yo te ..

--acaso estas amenazando a tu tía mocoso mal agradecido

--agradecido de que?

--pequeño bastardo...

--marge ya basta y tu mocoso te vas a quedar callado con tu padrino si sabes lo que te conviene, ya todos suban al auto, que vamos a llegar tarde al aeropuerto...

al salir del aeropuerto en Paris , los esperaba una limosina gigantesca con un chofer

--amo harry feliz cumpleaños, señores dursley será un placer guiarlos hasta la mansión—saludo con una inclinación el chofer, el cual al notar los nervios del menor aprovechándose de la obvia a distracción de los dursley le pregunto—amo harry se encuentra bien?

El pequeño denegó , causándole gran preocupación al chofer, todos los sirvientes de la casa adoraban al pequeño al cual vieron crece frente a sus ojos, y además sabían que el pequeño era lo único realmente importante para el amo remus y el motivo de cambio de este

--amo harry siéntese adelante con migo

--si!

Harry se sentó adelante con wilian feliz de alejarse de los dursley, los cuales no podían creer el lujo de la limosina y mucho menos cuando por fin divisaron la gigantesca mansión

Cuando por fin bajaron de la limo los dursley iniciaron su interrogatorio:

--que mierda acaso tu padrino es narcotraficante, por que si es así...

--no es un rico heredero la familia lupin es una de las mas antiguas y adineradas de Francia

---guaa mama el bastardo es rico eso no es justo, yo siempre debo tener lo mejor, yo soy mejor que el!

--ya lo se cariño no te preocupes el bastardo del hijo de mi hermanita no es nada mas que un muerto de hambre, al parecer el pobre hombre que se izo cargo de el es el rico

--di eso delante de el

--no le contestes a tu tía

--amo harry sucede algo?

--no willian, no te preocupes

hary guió a los dursley y amigos a través del jardín de la bellísima mansión hasta la entrada de la misma

los dursley no salían de su asombro la mansión era bellísima y se notaba que hasta el mas pequeño de los adornos equivalía al sueldo de un año completo de vernon

--amito harry

--anabella! ¿donde esta remus?

--el amo remus esta en la habitación de juegos, no esperábamos su llegada hasta un par de horas mas amo harry

harry corrió hasta la habitación , dudley y el resto no podían creer un lugar así existiera, estaba lleno de todo lo que un niño quisiera para jugar

--remus!

Harry salto a los brazos de un joven guapísimo que le dio vueltas en el aire...

Mientras dudley se dedicaba a admirar la habitación con sus ojitos de cerdito ambicioso calculando como podría hacer para quedarse con todo eso y quitárselo al bastardo de su disqueprimo , los mayores lo hacían con remus, especialmente tía marge quien también calculaba con sus ojitos de cerdita ambiciosa como podría quedarse con lo que quería y quitárselo a harry...remus era guapísimo como nada que jamás hubieran visto y además no parecía tener edad, aunque le ponían una pistola en la cabeza los dursley dirían que unos 22

--remus te extrañe tanto

--y yo a ti cachorro¿como la pasaste, te divertiste , y que te gusto pasar tiempo con tu primo y tios?

--no quiero ir de nuevo

--¿por que paso algo?—de pronto ese rostro sonriente se torno frío y vernon pudo reconocer esa mirada era la de los peces gordos de las finanzas antes de destruir una compañía rival, tuvo la seguridad de que el les haría pagar si se enteraba de cómo habían tratado al mocoso—¿te trataron bien?

--muy bien lo que paso es que el niño lo extrañaba mucho, ¿cierto harry?

--si es eso remus—para remus no paso desapercibida la mirada de miedo en el rostro de su pequeño , algo imperdonable a su gusto y el hecho de que este lo abrasara mas fuerte, pero aun no estaba seguro y tratándose de la familia de lily y harry, tendría que asegurarse, pero si el se enteraba de que habían tratado mal a su bebé ,los mataría—te extrañe mucho muchísimo

--yo también cachorro

--bueno creo que debo presentarme—de nuevo sonrisa, pero para petunia con su alto poder inquisitivo no le quedo duda de que no era como las dirigidas al mocoso, este tipo podía ser peligro—mi nombre es remus lupin y soy el tutor de harry

--disculpe todos estos juegos son suyos?

--tu eres duddley—el cerdito asintió—no, son de harry claro esta

--del bastardo, pero eso no es justo alguien como el no tiene derecho a tener cosas tan bonitas

Remus le dirigio una mirada despreciativa a vernon dursley mientras sentía como harry apretaba mas su mano

--niños usted sabe como son los niños—dijo marge coquetamente ,remus se reiría de ella si no fuera por que noto como ahora el pequeño a su lado temblaba y sudaba al oír la voz de la mujer—no hay que hacerles caso por mejor que uno los eduque , bueno ya ve dudley siempre a sido educado de la mejor manera y tomando en cuenta el hecho de que usted solo tomo tal carga e de decir que no lo hizo tan mal en especial tomando en cuenta...bueno l origen del...niño

--señora dursley

--miss marge querido

--miss marge yo no considero a harry como una carga, es mas harry es lo único que en verdad me importa así que are lo que sea para protegerlo y con respecto a educación , el actualmente estudia en una de las academias mas exclusivas de Paris , sin contar con que tiene a los mejores tutores privados...

--pero a diferencia de dudley el no tiene un hogar bien constituido, no es que considere que lo que usted hace este mal haciéndose cargo de un pobre huérfano y todo eso... si no que le falta una esposa , alguien que le ayude a saberlo educar, que le de un buen ejemplo como el que mi hermano y su esposa le dan a duddley ,tal vez si usted desea yo podría venir a quedarme un tiempo , por el bien de mi sobrino claro este, y ayudarle a criarlo

--no remus no dejes que venga!por favor no!

--cállate mocoso!

--vernon dursley si sabe lo que le conviene el que se callara es usted , a harry nunca en toda su vida nadie lo a mandado a callar y no voy a dejar que usted empiece

--dudley por favor sal al jardín

--pero

--hay torta junto con muchos otros juegos y postres además dentro de poco llegaran los compañeritos de harry para que juegues con ellos , Asi que ahora por favor sal afuera y pídele a un sirviente que te guié

--si! Oiga si mis padres se mueren usted me adoptaría, yo seria mucho mejor heredero que el bastardo y además no es necesario que nos crié a ambos lo puede enviar a un reformatorio que después de todo es el lugar de los bastardos como el...

remus espero a que el pequeño cerdo se hubiera para hablar con harry ignorando alos dursley

--harry que paso este verano en su casa

--yo eh, remus no

--tienes miedo de lo que yo haga?

--ya sabia yo que el no te tenia tanta paciencia tienes miedo de que se entere de cómo actuaste y te castigue como te mereces eh pequeño bastardo?

--señora si aprecia su miserable vida cállese, harry sabe perfectamente que el no debe tenerme miedo , son ustedes los que deberían

tía marge se quedo lívida ante esta afirmación

--cuéntame que paso cachorro?

--yo e, tía petunia dijo que ella no iba a mantenerme y me hizo hacer todo el aseo de la casa y si no lo hacia bien me dejaba sin comida—remus sintió que le hervía la sangre , el toda su vida había protegido a su cachorro y estos bastardos—tío vernon me pegaba cuando decía o hacia algo que no le gustaba y me encerraba en mi alacena

--callate mocoso chismoso

--callese usted dursley—vernon tembló ante ese tono, nunca nada lo había asustado tanto—sigue cachorro, que es eso de tu alacena?

--bueno decían que no había suficiente espacio para mi...

--espera yo investigue eso antes de enviarte se supone que su casa tiene cuatro cuartos

--si el de tio vernon y tia petunia, el de tía marge y los dos de duddley

--okey y entonces donde dormías tu?

--en la alacena sobre los abrigos , oh remus fue horrible tuve tanto miedo—remus sintió como el corazón se le desgarraba al ver lo ojos llorosos de su niño, harry casi nunca lloraba y claramente remus jamás había permitido que tuviera motivos para hacerlo—había tantas arañas y me picaron me sentía tan mal

--y que hicieron los dursley al respecto?

--un par de picaduras no matan a nadie, y le hacen bien para que se le quite lo malcriado

--y que mas paso harry—remus decidió fingir que no lo había oído por que si no lo mataba ahí mismo—cuéntame cachorro no tengas miedo...

--dudley siempre se burlaba de mi y me pegaba y ellos le daban la razón ya que yo era en bastardo y un niño no querido no como el y si le ganaba en algo tía marge se vengaba, me hacia zancadillas o me lanzaba al perro, remus me mordió la pierna, ni siquiera moony me gruñe y ese perro me mordió y además ella siempre me humilla en público y me llama bastardo y dice que yo no debería estar vivo que soy un hijo del pecado y me golpea por lo mismo y la odio remus nunca antes había odiado a nadie pero la odie por favor te lo ruego no dejes que se me acerque...

--es suficiente mi amor—remus no quería que harry viera esta parte de el, si bien decían hace años , que el enojado era una criatura infernal, ahora debería ser el mismísimo diablo ya que jamás había estado tan enojado en toda su vida, como se atrevían estos malditos muggles a tratar así a su cachorro—ahora mi niño sal afuera y juega con tus amiguitos

--pero remus

--no te preocupes todo va estar bien—le di un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla—ve a jugar con tus amiguitos

remus espero a que harry desapareciera de su vista y a calmar un poco su rabia para no matarlos ahí mismo...

--durante 10 años lo e criado, me asegurado de darle lo mejor de lo mejor, d protegerlo, según muchos yo soy una pésima influencia para el tomando en cuenta mi falta de ética y remordimiento al destruir la vidas de los que me molestan, pero desde hace años que no destruyo la vida de nadie , ni por diversión , ni si quiera por venganza, lo he protegido de todos y ahora que se lo envió tres miserables semanas a la familia de la imbecil que lo parió y que lo único útil que hizo en su vida fue tenerlo y sacrificar su vida por el, ustedes se atreven a...

--y que piensa hacer

--o me tienes miedo e vernon, deberías, aunque tienes suerte no te puedo matar ya que le debo una a lily, pero me voy a encargar de destruir tu vida y la de tu familia y no voy a parar hasta que te vea a ti y a los tuyos pidiéndole disculpas de rodillas a harry...

--y como piensa hacer eso?

--para espesar voy a comprar tu empresa, asegurarme que no obtengas trabajo en ningún otro lugar, que tu esposa se transforme en l burla del barrio, voy a deshacerme de todos los perros de la puta marge...

--usted no puede hacer eso

--osi querida puedo hacer mucho mas...ya lo van a descubrir y al terminar voy a transformarme en el dueño de sus miserables vidas, por lo que si saben lo que les conviene van hacer una familia ejemplar para harry las pocas veces que los vea ahora vayan por su patético hijo y agradezcan el hecho de que comparte su sangre con mi niño por lo que no puedo hacerle pagar como debería lárguense de mi casa

remus salió de la habitación par ver a su cachorro jurándose que jamás permitiría que nadie lo lastimara de nuevo...

CONTINUARA

Hola espero que les guste, este proyecto va a contar de intro+6capitulos+epilogo, ya están planeado espero falta escribirlos, en realidad es un fic muy dulce y muy poco fuerte a excepción de que capaz no les guste la edad de harry...desde advierto otra cosa no creo ser capaz de actualizar pronto ya que estoy haciendo muchos fics(demasiados pero no me pude resistir) y este es el de los capis mas largo pero de a poco lo voy actualizando y como no son tantos capis(creo) no abra problema tan solo ténganme un poco de paciencia si?

Y por si a alguien le interesa hice este fic ya que no e podido encontrar esta pareja mas que en ingles y en fics muy depresivos bua!


	2. Chapter 2

El cachorro de remus lupin 

**Disclaime**r: intento de originalidad; mezcla de muchas ideas mías , no se como quedara

**Warnings:**, yaoi/slash, universo alternativo; donde voldemort si fue derrotado cuando harry tenia 1año y los hombres lobos son respetados y hasta admirados dependiendo del tipo. ¡sota (adulto con menor) desde ahora advierto así que no pienso aceptar ningún reclamo al respecto si no te gusta no lo leas

**Sumario  **remus lupin sigue siendo un amable lobito pero no lo fue siempre, por cosas de la vida el mas grande play boy de la tierra quedo a cargo de un dulce bebe, y para asombro de todos lo a hecho bien hasta ahora...pero en el treceavo cumpleaños de harry a su lobo interno le da una pataleta y le exige a remus que ser case con harry ya que el es su pareja...(universo alternativo; donde voldy si fue derrotado cuando los padres de harry murieron y los hombres lobos son respetados y hasta admirados dependiendo del tipo)

**Parejas:** harry potter y remus lupin/ hg-rw/ sb-dm

**Clasificación: ** ustedes determinan pero yo porsiaca lo voy a poner en n-17 en slash y tk en capitulo1 /

_**1 de septiembre**_

tanto a harry como a remus les desagradaba la idea de separarse, pero al menos remus contaba con la nueva ley que le permitiría aparecerse en hogsmedage al medio día y esperar a harry en hogwarts para asistir a su selección y asegurarse de que el pequeño quedara bien instalado...

lo acompaño a callejón diagon donde le compro todo lo que necesitaría y mas...

para luego enviarlo en la noche a la plataforma 9 ¾ en un auto con chofer como había pedido el ministerio, los alumnos deberían llegar solos a la plataforma y recién al otro día en hogwarts podrían reunirse con los pequeños...

harry llego a la plataforma con sus dos baúles y su nueva lechuza(regalo de hagrid)se encontró con que frente a la entrada había un montón de niños pelirrojos peleándose, harry estuvo a punto de llamar de al guardia para poder destapar la entrada hasta que noto que uno de ellos llevaba lechuza, así que se acerco tranquilamente a ellos...

--disculpa pero tapan la entrada

--entrada a que—le pregunto un muy nervioso pelirrojo con la nariz sucia—no se de que hablas yo e...

--a la plataforma 9 ¾

--hogwarts ronnie como no te das cuenta, soy fred

--y yo soy george—dijo el gemelo, para luego señalar a los otros 2 pelirrojos—y ellos son percy y ronnie

--ron y la boca te queda donde mismo

--harry mucho gusto, no se ustedes pero yo no quiero llegar tarde así que...

--créeme nosotros tampoco queremos llegar tarde—dijo el tal percy –pero mi deber como prefecto es asegurarme de que estos 2 no lleven nada extraño a hogwarts

--bien pero yo supongo que tu deber como prefecto también incluye no entorpece la entrada a la plataforma y atraer la atención de los muggles como lo estas haciendo

—yo eh...

--con permiso

--buena por fin alguien que le tapa la boca a percy vamos

--¡ustedes dos no van a ninguna parte, oigan esperen

harry atravesó la plataforma acompañado por los pelirrojos

-bueno harry te ganaste el derecho a compartir el vagón con los fabulosos hermanos weasley ...y ron

--hey yo también soy un weasley

--eso esta por verse

--jaja, ustedes son muy divertidos

--vaya gracias pero yo considero mas divertido como le tapaste la boca a percy

--e gracias

harry entro a un vagón con sus nuevos amigos, pero pronto fue dejado solo con el menor , ya que percy fue al vagón de los prefectos y los gemelos fueron a causar alboroto con sus amigos...

--eh harry ¿y a que casa planeas ir, quiero decir quieres ir, ya que nadie decide su casa

remus si, pensó harry y yo voy a hacer lo mismo

--gryffindor

--a yo también toda mi familia ha ido a gryffindor por generaciones

--mis padres y mi padrino también fueron a gryffindor

--en serio?

--si me muero por jugar quidditch

--yo también ¿que equipo te gusta? a mi los ch...

y así siguió la conversación por horas sobre quidditch, puntos para las casas y otras cosa por el sitio hasta que fueron interrumpidos...

--disculpen hasta han visto a mi rana –dijo un niño gordo que entro a su compartimiento—se llama trevor y tiende a escaparse

--no lo siento no la hemos visto

apenas el gordito se fue ron se puso a reír

--si yo tuviera una rana la perdería a propósito, aunque tengo una rata así que no debería hablar

--vamos si scrabbers es genial

--no pero lo va a ser george me enseño un hechizo para teñirla

--¿vas a teñirla, sabes si quiera hacer magia?

-- veamos era...

---¿oigan han visto?—apareció un chica sin siquiera tocar la puerta—¿a una rana?

--no ya le dijimos a su dueño que no

--a vas a hacer magia déjame ver

los dos chicos compartieron una mirada que claramente decía "y esta de donde salió"

--bueno dejadme ver ...

ron probo un par de hechizos inútilmente

--vaya—dijo la chica despectivamente—y es un verdadero hechizo, bueno yo e practicado todos los de los libros hasta ahora y ustedes

--no nunca e seguido los libros lo que se es porque me lo enseño mi padrino ¿y tu ron?

-la verdad que yo nada...

--tienes la nariz sucia sabias—ron la miraba como si fuera la parca—y tu ¿porque tu padrino te enseño acaso es profesor?

--no, creo que hizo estudios de auror pero nunca los utiliza

--y tus padres

--no te enseñaron que la curiosidad mato al gato?

--¿y eso que es?—pregunto ron—¿que gato?

--es un refrán muggle—explico harry-- me lo enseñaron en el colegio

--asististe un colegio muggle pero tu padrino es mago porque?

--en serio no crees que preguntas mucho?

--la curiosidad es lo que me hace inteligente

--ya lo creo—dijo harry como si ella fuera la profesora de matemáticas molestándote mientras estas dibujando—es simple mis padres fueron asesinados por voldemort—ron jadeo ante ese nombre—y mi padrino me crió, asistí a una escuela muggle ya que mi madre era hija de muggles como tu

--y como sabes que yo?

--por que te intentas justificar, necesitas demostrar que mereces estar aquí mas que nosotros ahora por favor podrías llevar tu complejo de inferioridad a otra parte

la chica se fue enojadísima

--gua realmente eres bueno en eso de callar a otros—sonrió para luego mirarlo preocupado—¿tu opinas que los hijos de muggles son...

---inferiores? Claro que no, por si lo olvidas mi madre era muggle y además yo me eduque en una escuela muggle por voluntad propia es mas eres el primer mago de mi edad que conozco

--genial, ¿entonces por que...

--es una insufrible me recuerda a unos parientes que detesto alguien debería cerrarle la boca

--si a mi me recuerda a percy guacala ni te imagina lo que es vivir con el

--ni te quejes que yo pase tres semanas con los dursley y te puedo asegurar que le gana

--y esos quienes son?

--los parientes muggles de mi madre

--muggles temibles si como no

--apostamos

--ya

**1 hora después**

--tu ganas deberían encerarlos

**mientras tanto en un rascacielos de Londres...**

--- vernon que agradable verte que te trae por aquí

--andy necesito tu ayuda

--bien, pero tu sabes que mis honorarios no son pocos

--en este momento no tengo ese es el problema, un imbecil compro mi empresa y además a estado jodiendo la vida de mi familia no puedo encontrar empleo en ninguna parte

--quien?

--el padrino de mi sobrino un ricachon idiota y quiero que me digas como puedo sacármelo de encima

--bien espera aquí voy por mi socio el se encarga de este tipo de cosas

---bien señor dursley mi nombre es Michael vandre, andy ya me explico su caso ahora por favor me gustaría que me diera el nombre de la persona que le a estado causando problemas y nosotros nos encargaremos

--bien su nombre es remus lupin

-...

--hey Michael estas bien siéntate respira hombre que te pasa?

--...!andy el dijo lupin, ¡remus lupin! ¿es que acaso esta loco que hizo para provocar a ese hombre? hace mas de una década que lupin no se mete con nadie ¿como demonios lo provoco!

--que ese lupin es tan malo?

--tan malo? es el demonio mismo una vez que lupin te tiene en la mira no para hasta que destruye tu vida y la de todos los que te rodean, ese tipo no conoce la piedad y la única manera en la que se detiene es cuando su victima se suicida y eso a veces por que otras después sigue con la familia de esta, todo depende si la familia también lo hizo enojar , ¡por dios santo ¿que hizo para hacerlo enojar!

--nada tan solo puse en su lugar a mi sobrino

--y eso que tiene que ver con el tal lupin,.. ¿Michael es que acaso ese tipo le va lo de los menores?

--como si lo necesitara , te acuerdas la foto que tengo en mi carpeta de los mas temidos

--si ese tipo el que parece súper modelo

--si ese es lupin, bello y sin misericordia, simplemente un demonio...

--vaya vernon ¿que mierda hiciste?

--ya te lo dije puse al mocoso en su lugar ,harry...

--para un minuto ¿harry, como harry potter el es tu sobrino?

--e si

--te atreviste a meterte con harry potter ¿es que acaso eres suicida?

--Michael que pasa con el mocoso

---el mocoso si aprecias tu vida hablaras de ese niño como si fuera un príncipe, es el hijo adoptivo de remus lupin, lo único que este quiere es mas dejo sus hábitos de destruir vidas y su propia vida libertina por el ..

--acaso de verdad ve a ese niño como a su hijo?

--bueno los que lo conocemos opinamos distinto y ya estamos esperando la invitación

--la invitación

--para la boda, la mayoría apostamos a que esos dos van a terminar enamorados bueno era de esperase...

--de esperarse, pero si es un niño

--actualmente pero no en unos años, además piénsalo ese niño es a la única persona a la que lupin a podido amar y con respecto al niño nadie capaz de vivir tantos años con lupin y no terminar enamorado.

--capaz

--además si el resto se enteran que molesto a harry tiene suerte si tan solo le dan la espalda

--disculpe

--bueno desde el punto de vista general lupin es una bomba y lo único que impide que detone es el chico, es mas muchos le deben su vida ala existencia del chico así que aran lo que sea para asegurar la seguridad de este, si contar que entre el grupo mas exclusivo, bueno los que fuimos a hogwarts muchos tienen otro motivo para agradecerle al niño ya que si no fuera por el y sus fallecidos padres jamás nos hubiéramos liberado de una alimaña peor, en serio dursley si averiguan que usted molesto al menor esta muerto y ahora lárguese

--que?

--ni loco provoco a lupin ayudándolo jamás se acerque a nosotros de nuevo y si sabe lo que le convine pídale disculpas de rodillas al niño antes de que sea demasiado tarde ahora largo ¡

vernon dursley s vio echado de una oficina, cosa que le pasaba muy a menudo últimamente, y sin darse cuenta de que esto era su culpa y aun culpando a harry...

**hogwarts express**

harry y ron conversaron hasta tarde harry compro golosinas que le convido a su nuevo amigo y pronto s quedaron dormidos fueron despertados bruscamente por la bruja de ayer...

--despierten y cámbiense d ropa que ya vamos a llegar

--para que si ninguno se puso pijama

--hablo de la túnica negra que debemos llevar hasta la ceremonia

--y quien compraría eso?

--mi padrino—dijo harry mientras se colocaba la capa---también me compro la túnicas de gryffindor por adelantado

---si yo también ya las tengo aunque las mías eran de mi hermano y e

--genial ojala yo tuviera las túnicas de mis padres

--de verdad piensas eso?

---entonces ustedes también piensan ir a gryffindor

harry y ron intercambiaron una mirada que decía claramente "y esta que hace aun aquí"

--yo también voy a ir a gryffindor aunque no estaría mal ravenclaw

--suerte en ravenclaw vamos ron

--si eh nos vemos, ojalá que no

--primer año por aquí síganme que los voy a llevar a donde están sus padres

--gua—dijo ron –es gigantesco

--weasley no?—dijo hagrid sonriendo—hola harry

--hola hagrid

--bien todos los de primer año síganme

--gua lo conoces

--claro es el guardabosques de hogwarts y es amigo d mi padrino, tu no lo conoces?

--no aunque ahora que lo pienso e oído hablar de el en casa...

**salón de espera al lado del gran comedor **

--bueno acá nos separamos esa es mi madre—dijo ron señalando a una gigantesca señora—y tu padrino?

--el que esta hablando con tu madre

--eh

ron estaba asombrado en la habitación había 2 hombres que llamaban la atención, el primero ya lo conocía el maldito petulante de lucius Malfoy, pero hablando con su madre había un hombre aun mas guapo y mejor vestido y harry decía que era su padrino ...

y como para confirmar lo dicho por su amigo el hombre le sonio y harry se tiro a sus brazos donde fue fuertemente abrazado

--ron como estas mi amor

–bien mama--dijo ron intentando librarse de sus besos aunque vio con asombro que harry tan solo se dejaba querer, mientras que Malfoy se mantenía distante de su padre y la chica aquella se vio rodeada otros chicos cuyos padres no habían podido venir—y dime tu de donde conoces al padrino de harry

--a remus el es de la orden , aunque no lo conozco también, mas bien conocía a los padres de harry me alegran que se hayan hecho amigos

--harry tu padrino es—ron se acerco a su amigo que estaba tomado dela mano de su padrino , para susurrarle—la orden

--a si, déjenme presentarlos

--ronald weasley, remus lupin

--remus lupin el multimillonario el auror mas joven de la historia, mi hermanos dicen que usted es uno de los legendarios merodeadores..señor

--al parecer tienes otro fan

--harry—dijo ron mas colorado que su cabello—es que yo también quiero ser auror y mis hermanos son admiradores del trabajo de los merodeadores

--merodeadores?

--un grupo en el que estábamos con tu padre

--ah en el que hacían bromas

--para harry! ¿tu padre es uno de los merodeadores, espérate a que george y fred se enteren no te dejaran en paz

--era ya murió

--si lo siento

--esta bien

--hablando de eso pequeño hable con dumbledore y con filch para que te pasen un par de cosas

--que cosas

--sorpresa

--genial!

Ron estaba envidioso harry tenia el mejor padrino de la historia y mas encima parecía llevarse genial con el

La profesora mcgonagall los hizo pasar al salón y comenzó a llamar a los diferentes alumnos

--como es que no estas nervioso quien sabe que clase de prueba nos van a hacer

---prueba de que hablas si el sombrero nos va seleccionar

--sombrero?

--remus sabes que no deberías haberle contado del procedimiento

--por favor molly tu crees que Malfoy no, le dijo a su hijo o el resto

--pero no es justo para los hijos de muggles

--la vida no es justa

--remus

--mira tampoco e justo que no estén con sus padres y yo no te veo decir nada al respecto

--bueno es que no se puedo hacer nada sus padres no...

--ya lo se pero en tal caso nosotros tampoco

--pero

--ve te horroriza la idea así que no me hables de justicia

--yo tan solo intento hacerle las cosas mas fáciles a ron

--y yo a harry sabia que me entenderías

---ya veo de quien lo sacaste—dijo ron—eso de dejar cayado al resto

--si el me crió—dijo harry sonriéndole—ahora relájate ya veras es tan solo ponerse el sombrero y el decide a que casa perteneceremos

--tan fácil?

--si ya vas a ver

y tal como harry dijo la profesora empezó a llamar a los diversos alumnos los cuales seguían el procedimiento

--Malfoy, draco

apenas Malfoy se sentó y el sombrero toco su cabeza este grito

--slytherin

--idiota

--que a ti también te cae mal Malfoy

--no es eso es que considero que tan solo los idiotas van a slytherin

--los malos dirás

--no ron, los idiotas

--potter, harry

por todo el salón se repitió el nombre

--no puedo creerlo ¿oíste harry? Harry

ron se que do con la boca abierta al igual que muchos al ver como harry se sentaba en la silla a esperar el veredicto del sombrero

_--umm ya lo veo_

_--corta la charada y colócame en gryffindor _

_--um eres igual a..._

_--remus si el me educo y me advirtió al respecto, te lo digo si me colocas en slytherin te voy a utilizar como leña en las mazmorras _

_--el también me amenazo para que lo colocara en otra casa y tu porque?_

_--para que delatarme dirás _

_--por que delatarte, es que acaso piensas transformarte en otro mago oscuro _

_--claro que no, pero si voy a slytherin todos lo creerán así en cambio si voy a gryffindor podré tener una infancia normal y de paso hacer un par de bromeas sin que nadie sospeche de mi_

_--okey que así sea_

--gryffindor

harry se levantándole el pulgar a ron y remus se fue a sentar a su nueva mesa donde fue fervientemente ovacionado por sus nuevos compañeros , si hasta los gemelos cantaban

--tenemos a potter

y por alguna extraña razón percy le dio la mano, para harry fue una lata comprobar que la mocosa molesta que s encontraba en su mesa, aunque se alivio un poco cuando ron llego

--hey porque no me dijiste que eras harry potter

--si tío

--debiste haberlo dicho

--ustedes nunca me preguntaron mi apellido

--harry, a oigan fred , george que me darían si les presento a un merodeador

ambos gemelos se miraron sopesándolo hasta que al final dijeron

--todo un año sin bromas por?

--ron no juegues con este tipo de cosas estas hablando de nuestros héroes

--e si, remus lupin es el padrino de harry y admitió ser un merodeador

--que en serio harry?

--e si!

--donde esta?

--allá es el que esta hablando con su madre

--el mas guapo que Malfoy

--e supongo

--cool

--si el padre de harry también era uno

--gua eso es genial

--harry tío no lo presentas

--e si claro

--bien tío te acabas de ganar la admistia de nuestras bromas y 2 nuevos hermanos

--no harry no aceptes son los 2 peores hermanos que te puedes imaginar y además no que me iban a dar la admistia a mi

--hey es el padrino de harry..

--y el es quien no lo va a presentar

--con ustedes nunca gano

--hay roncito si sabes que en el fondo te queremos

--si es tan solo nuestra labor de hermanos

--silo mismo que dice percy

--de ese ni nos hables

--si yo digo que es adoptado prométanos chicos...

--...que jamás seguirán su ejemplo , ya es suficiente con uno en la familia

harry y ron se miraron para luego sonreír

--no se preocupen tengo mas de ustedes que de el

--hey me educo un merodeador y soy hijo de otro

--así se habla

--si el futuro de hogwarts esta en buenas manos

--acaso no escucharon a mcgonagall—pregunto hermione—si se meten en líos le quitaran puntos a nuestra casa

--y esta quien es?

--si quien te dio vela en este entierro?

--un mini percy—dijo ron—eso es lo que es

--en serio—le dijo harry—tienes problemas de entendimiento piérdete

--hey no hay razón para que seas tan grosero

--ya considero mas grosero andar escuchando conversaciones ajenas

--umm

hermione se levanto de la mesa para irse a sentar cerca de percy

--y esa por que no esta en slytherin

--hija de muggles

--eso es tan injusto hay muchos con personalidad slytherin y que tan solo por ser hijo de muggles...

--...nos los envían a otras cosa...

--...claro ejemplo es...

---..percy

--pero de que hablan si percy no es slytherin...

---el sombrero quería ponerlo en slytherin pero mama reclamo al igual que papa y por eso esta acá dijeron que si percy iba a slytherin ningún weasley volvería a pisar hogwarts...

--...y por eso esta aquí al principio le encontré la razón a los padres tener un weasley slytherin...

--...una vergüenza pero ahora consideramos que percy es una vergüenza en la casa que este

--vaya yo nunca supe eso!

--hay muchas cosa que no sabes hermanito pero ya aprenderás ...

--oye harry apenas dumbledore termine con su discurso...

--...y el estúpido himno, nos presentas a lupin

--claro

--gracias

--gracias

--si no hay problema

--un weasley slytherin

--ya ron supéralo

harry presento a remus a los gemelos los cuales no pararon de interrogarlo sobre bromas , que para deleite de los menores remus se dedico a contar anécdotas de sus días como merodeador...pero lamentablemente percy y hermione se unieron a la conversión si ser invitados para preguntarle a lupin sobre sus increíbles notas en su época en hogwarts, tema que molly considero mucho mas apropiado... finalmente muchos jóvenes le empezaron a preguntar sobre la escuela de aurores y su increíble desempeño en esta y como auror invencible en la época de usted sabe quien algo que el pobre harry ya se sabia de memoria...

remus noto que harry estaba aburrido y no quería que sus ultimas horas juntos, en varios meses, fueran de este modo así que se libro de su admiradores llevándose a su harry a pasear dejando a muchos jóvenes celosos...

--huy que lata

--por favor si estabas feliz entre ese montón d idiotas

--estas celoso

harry se sonrojo

--por favor cachorro tu sabes que tu opinión es la única que me importa

--remus te voy a extrañar mucho—dijo harry lanzándose a sus brazos—demasiado

--yo también mi ángel, pero ya veras te voy a escribir todos los días y si de verdad no te gusta este lugar el próximo año no vienes continuas con la educación muggle y tutores mágicos para examinarte en el ministerio talvez te busco una academia mágica en Paris para que vayas tan solo durante el día

--en serio—dijo harry sacando la cara del pecho de remus—me lo prometes

--te lo prometo

harry rozo suavemente sus labios con los de remus, una costumbre que había aprendido de su aya y que por alguna extraña razón había estado turbando mucho a remus últimamente...

harry se despidió de remus y dio inicio a su primer año en hogwarts

las clases par harry fueron lo mas normales que están podían ser tomando en cuenta las reacciones que sus profesores tenían ante su nombre y el hecho de que la gente en los corredores lo señalaba, pero aun así harry consideraba que no iba mal ya que tenia las constantes cartas con regalos de remus y a su amigo ron, hasta...

su primera clase de pociones fue un total desastre, severus lo interrogo por mas de media hora hasta que encontró algo que harry no sabia y entonces se dedico a humillarlo y a bajarle puntos a su casa , ron le dijo que snape hacia eso con todos sus alumnos pero harry dudaba que snape odiara tanto a otro estudiante...

...y tenia razón: para severus harry era una copia en miniatura de su padre el tipo que le quito a su amada lily, sin contar el hecho de que si su lily se caso con potter padre fue por la llegada de potter hijo...y si a eso le sumábamos la escenita que había visto en el jardín; harry potter se había transformado en el peor enemigo de severus snape...

**flash back ( de severus snape y según su punto de vista)**

severus salió al jardín para escapar del primer día de clases, todos esos estúpidos padres con sus hijos; la siempre escandalosa molly weasley con su manada de salvajes de hijos !por dios santo ¿cuándo se terminaría de reproducir esa mujer, lucius con su mimado hijo y quien sabe cuantos mas...

pero el pobre se encontró en el jardín con un espectáculo aun mas horrible un hermosísimo joven abrazando a un lloroso niño y besándolo,¿besándolo? Severus se acerco rápidamente al lugar y se quedo de piedra cuando se dio cuenta de quien era el increíblemente guapo joven

remus lupin

Severus snape no lo podía creer pero no era el único que miraba con la boca abierta a remus lupin, y como no si estaba como quería , la atracción que ejercía sobre otros no había disminuido con el paso de los años, peor había aumentado...

--lupin

--snape vaya sorpresa así que ahora eres profesor

--y quien es el mocoso

--mas respeto snivellus –si remus no era alguien a quien debía subestimar te destrozaría sin arruinarse el peinado—qué hablas de mi hijo

--y desde cuando besas a tu hijo

--eso es un saludo y además quien es usted, lo conoces remus

--tu hijo y te llama por tu nombre—ese rostro y esos ojos no podía ser—potter

--así es mi nombre s harry potter mucho gusto

--hmmm

--harry ven—lo llamo uno de los weasley—que fred dice...

--remus

--adelante ve yo te espero aquí

--gracias!

--hey y mi beso—harry le dio un suave beso en la mejilla para salir corriendo hacia sus amigos, sevi estaba lívido de cómo el rostro de remus se había suavizado con el pequeño, pero al volverlo a ver a el había recuperado su habitual mascara de hielo—si me entero que le estas cobrando a el algo que yo o james hicimos te voy destruir no te metas con el severus telo advierto

mierda ese lobo si que sabia como lucir terrorífico...pero eso claramente no detendría a snape, además estaba seguro de que si el mocoso tenia algo de ridículo orgullo de james potter , no le diría a nadie respecto al maltrato.

Y tenia razón los primeros meses de harry transcurrieron entre el maltrato de snape, sus logros en quidditch y sus nuevos amigos...harry al igual que su padre, y para disgusto de snape, era muy popular.

**Hallowen**

Harry ya harto de la actitud de hermione por lo que la reto a una competencia

--si por una semana saco mejores notas que tu dejaras de meterte en los estudios y vidas de los demás

--y si yo gano?

--yo dejare de meterme en lo que tu haces y es mas dejare que dirijas mis horas de estudio y participes en todo lo que yo haga

--no harry—rogaba ron aterrorizado ante la idea de pasar su tiempo libre con hermione—por favor no

--trato

contrario a lo que todos creían harry la venció

--perdiste

--eso no es verdad empatamos en pociones

--tu sabes que eso es por que snape me odia aceptalo perdiste y tienes que dejarnos en paz

--si!

Se pusieron a saltar y bailar seamus, dean, parvarati y lavander

--si menos mal ya creí yo que nos veríamos obligados a pasar tiempo con ella

--ron!

--imagínate tener que aguantar sus sermones de sabelotodo todo el día con razón que esta sola , como si alguien la pudiera aguantar

--ron!

Hermione se puso a llorar y salió corriendo hacia el baño de chicas , mientras todos veían a ron como si acabara de decir que le gustaba atropellar perritos

--que? Vamos si todos opinan lo mismo

--si pero—dijo parvarati mirándolo como si fuera un chicle en sus zapatos nuevos—ninguno seria tan insensible de decírselo

--si de verdad weasley—le reclamo lavander—es que acaso no tienes sentimientos

las chicas salieron a la siga de su compañera

--no les hagas caso—dijo seamus—son chicas, ya tu sabes, aunque tal vez si te pasaste un poco

--si solo un poco—dijo dean—aunque si le hubieras dicho eso a mi hermana yo te mato , bueno será mejor que nos vayamos ya la veremos en el banquete y podrás disculparte

los 2 chicos se fueron a cambiar para el banquete

--y yo por que debería disculparme

--esta vez te pasaste

--no tu también harry, pero si tu siempre le paras el carro

--si pero jamás le he dicho algo así

--a cállate

pero pronto comprobaron que hermione no llego al banquete y por lo que dijeron las chicas estaba en el baño llorando, al finalizar el banquete ron dijo:

--ya vamos harry

--a donde

--acompáñame a disculparme

--entonces lo vas a hacer

--si ya debería estar acostumbrado con la hermana insufrible que tengo

harry acompaño a su amigo hasta el baño de chicas

--granger sale

--no

--y como quieres que me disculpe si no sales

--no lo sientes en verdad

--hey que tu no lo pone s muy fácil

--hermione y si decretamos un empate

ahí si que hermione salió del baño

--de que hablas potter

--de la apuesta hagámosla un empate tu dejas de decirnos que hacer y tan solo nos aconsejas como amiga y a cambio yo te cuento todo como mi otra mejor amiga que dices

--y por que arias eso

--por que en el fondo me caes bien es tan solo es a actitud lo que me disgusta y creo que la puedes superar, además estoy seguro de que podríamos ser muy buenos amigos

--estas seguro

--si harry tiene razón démonos una oportunidad si no te gusta no abras perdido nada

--okey

--bien empecemos ahora chicos que tal si exploramos el castillo

--estas loco harry

--yo coincido con granger, hermione y que pasa si nos atrapa filch

--no nos atrapara podemos vagar hasta tarde y como mañana es sábado dormimos hasta tarde

--y dime como piensas burlar la vigilancia de filch

--del mismo modo que lo hacia mi padre miren

--compañero que hay con ese pedazo de pergamino

--miren atentamente—dijo harry mientras apuntaba con su varita el papel—juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas

el pergamino se transformo en un mapa que mostraba todo hogwats y la actual ubicación de sus habitantes

--gua esto es genial—dijo ron –de donde lo sacaste

--eso no es magia negra—dijo hermione—tal vz deberíamos decirle a algún profesor

--innecesario era de mi padre y sus amigos, ellos lo crearon y fue remus quien me hablo de el se lo exigió a filch, el cual no sabia lo que era

--pero ahora a de saber

--no renmus se lo pidió junto con un montón de sus viejas cosas de colegio filch ni siquiera lo noto cuando tus hermanos se l o llevaron la primera vez y se los confisco con un montón de cosas la ultima vez

--que mis hermanos lo tuvieron

-si ellos me dijeron que asi es como descubrieron todos los pasadizos del castillo

--esos cretinos y me lo ocultaron todo este tiempo

--te lo planeaban decir

--si como no

--ya eso no importa ron supéralo, y harry que es la otra cosa que tenias que mostrarnos

--bien miren esto era de mi padre—dijo harry mostrándole una capa plateada de consistencia como el agua—que les parece

--eso es una

--si ron es una capa de invisibilidad

--a harry eso si que no creo que filch lo hubiera pasado por alto—dijo mione—como es que

--me lo dio dumbledore

--dumbledore

--dumbledore

--si ya dejen de quejarse y metanse abajo y vamos a explorar

los tres amigos se sonrieron...llegaron al otro día casi al amanecer después de la noche mas emocionante que habían tenido desde que llegaron a hogwarts una noche de descubrimientos que afianzó una amistad que duraría mientras sus vidas lo hicieran...y quizá mas

y para asombro d todo l colegio dentro de poco se transformaron en el inseparable trío dorado...

el resto del año para harry paso rápido y feliz, su casa gano la copa tanto de quidditch como de las casas, saco el segundo mejor promedio(mione el primero y Malfoy el tercero) y mas que nada se dirvitio con sus amigos sin importar cuanto snape intento molestarlo

en navidad recibió regalos de sus amigos, de hagrid una tonelada de remus e incluso un roñoso par de calcetines de los dursley, pero harry prefría los calcetines hechos a mano que le envió dobby y le encanto el swetr weasley que le envió la señora weasley a su vez el también envió regalos a sus amigos y no le asombro descubrir que remus le había dado a hermione un rarísimo ejemplar de guía de transformación y a ron una escoba nimbus 2000 como la suya en resumen habia sido una navidad genial, aunque harry hubiera preferido pasarla con remus

**hogwarts exprexs**

pero ahora estaba muy nervioso por volver a ver a su querido remus

apenas el tren se detuvo harry se despidió de sus amigos y cruzo la barrera para salir corriendo y lanzarse a los brazos de su amado remus...

CONTINUARA

Este es el capitulo mas largo que e hecho en mi vida

En el proximo capitulo: el heredero de slytherin, el profesor lockhart, diario de tomas


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno mis disculpas, si lo se estaba desaparecida, depre mas líos y líos, como sea ya volví y que sepan que aunque me falta inspiración no voy a abandonar ninguna de mis historias de hp tan solo postergare la actualización cuando no me quede otra a y para la niña de ffnet no e agachado el moño si inicie una historia la voy a terminar se que algunas de mis historias no son fáciles pero si las inicie fue por algo y ahora no me voy a venir a asustar.

El cachorro de remus lupin 

**Disclaime**r: intento de originalidad; mezcla de muchas ideas mías , no se como quedara ah y en este capi hay pequeño pedacitos del libro copiados (lo siento pero la treatalidad del lock original es inimitable)

**Warnings:**, yaoi/slash, universo alternativo; donde voldemort si fue derrotado cuando harry tenia 1año y los hombres lobos son respetados y hasta admirados dependiendo del tipo. ¡shota (adulto con menor) desde ahora advierto así que no pienso aceptar ningún reclamo al respecto si no te gusta no lo leas

**Sumario  **remus lupin sigue siendo un amable lobito pero no lo fue siempre, por cosas de la vida el mas grande play boy de la tierra quedo a cargo de un dulce bebe, y para asombro de todos lo a hecho bien hasta ahora...pero en el treceavo cumpleaños de harry a su lobo interno le da una pataleta y le exige a remus que ser case con harry ya que el es su pareja...(universo alternativo; donde voldy si fue derrotado cuando los padres de harry murieron y los hombres lobos son respetados y hasta admirados dependiendo del tipo)

**Parejas:** harry potter y remus lupin/ hg-rw/ sb-dm

**Clasificación: ** ustedes determinan pero yo porsiaca lo voy a poner en n-17 en slash y tk en capitulo 2A /

dobby adoraba a harry ¿y como no? el niño sin quererlo siquiera le había salvado la vida:

Hace aproximadamente 11 años, el señor Malfoy, a escondidas de su esposa lo envió a entregarle un regalo de cumpleaños al señor lupin y vaya sorpresa con la que se encontró el pobre dobby:

el normalmente súper presentable lupin se encontraba cubierto de talco con un niño en brazos e intentando darle una mamadera por la nariz, mientras corría de un lado al otro de la habitación tratando de que el bebe dejara de llorar

dobby le quito de los brazos al bebe a un más que lloroso lupin y se lo coloco en el hombro para darles suaves palmaditas hasta que el bebe erupto con lo que dejo de llorar y se durmió...

--¡señor lupin me envía el ...

--no grites estúpido que lo vas a despertar

--señor disculpe si dobby se entromete, disculpe a dobby pero ¿por que no se lo pasa a su elfo domestico?

--crees que no lo intente so bruto pero se pone a llorar apenas se lo paso a otra persona—claramente lupin sufría de una obvia falta de cafeína-- ¿espera por que no esa llorando ahora?

--el amo Malfoy dice que es para lo único que soy bueno—dijo el elfo orgullosamente—yo cuido del amito draco

--¿y que ese no tiene madre, y eso a mí que me importa, elfo lleva al bebe a su habitación y quédate ahí

--pero el amo Malfoy

--por ese ni te preocupes a partir de hoy tu te encargas de harry, yo arreglo eso con lucius, aun si tengo que volver a acostarme con ese peliteñido ¡!Podré volver a dormir sí!

Dobby hizo lo que le ordenaban y jamás se arrepintió, en la mansión lupin el tenia respeto, nadie lo castigaba, aun mas era el jefe de todos los elfos y recibía un sueldo(idea del amito harry) no tenia motivo para quejarse es mas tenia su ropita y su cuartito dobby era feliz, además adoraba tener el honor de haber criado alguien tan bueno como el amito harry...pero su trabajo no era fácil no señor, el amo lupin...

Cuando dobby empezó a servir a los lupin(vaya a saber dios que hizo el amo lupin para conseguirlo) dobby fue a pedir consejo al elfo sabio, como dictaminaba su ley y le asombro lo que este le dijo

--dobby has tenido suerte en esa casa serás muy feliz y querido

--yo feliz!—dobby estaba alucinado, él había sido ganado en una apuesta por el padre de lucius Malfoy siendo aun un recién nacido jamás había experimentado tales sensaciones-- y querido!

--si pero tu trabajo no será fácil...

--¿porque si el amito harry es tan dulce, el amito draco también era un buen niño pero sus padres...

--si pero al amito lo persiguen muchos peligros y deberás protegerlo, como el nos protegió a todos del innombrable eres un elfo escogido dobby, agradece

--Sí señor

--ahora escúchame bien tu labor principal es que nadie intente quitar al niño, el lugar que le pertenece en esa casa

--¿que el amo lupin no tenga mas hijos...

--no como hijo, idiota ¿desde cuando ese niño es su hijo?

--entonces por que alguien tan bueno como el tan solo se preocupa por el amito harry, por que el lo cuida?

--por que su lobo interior lo sabe

--sabe que gran sabio?

--que ese niño es su pareja

--que!

--si y tu debes asegurarte de que nadie usurpe su lugar mientras el pequeñín no este listo para pelear por el...¿eres capaz dobby, sirviente de potter?

--si gran sabio yo lo lograre

Y dobby a peleado todos estos años por proteger a su niñito y por impedir la llegada de un usurpador, aunque hace como 8 o 9 años una casi lo logro, la estúpida de nyphandora tonks casi lo logra, dobby no sabia que hacer ya que la mujer era más astuta que el y tenia tantas caras ¡literalmente! Sin contar con que maltrataba a dobby a escondidas ya que el elfo le impedía maltratar a harry...

Pero dobby lo logro, ¡no mentira! el mismo niño lo logro, harry no paraba de llorar cuando veía a la mujer así que remus se decido por dejarla, dobby no quería ni imaginarse cuanto esa mujer debería odiar a su niño...

aunque la muy bruja no se fue sin dejarle un recuerdo a dobby, ya que este nuevamente protegió al menor

pero ahora había llegado el verdadero peligro, según le había dicho otro elfo domestico el señor Malfoy había planeado algo contra su niño...

dobby les advirtió a sus amos para el amito harry no fuera este año a hogwarts;

el amo lupin dijo que Malfoy era un inútil y no podría hacer nada y además el se encargaría de hacérselo pagar si siquiera lo intentaba y el amito harry se negó a dejar de ver a sus amigos...

así que ahora dobby sabia que todo estaba en sus manos...

**callejón diagon **

remus acompaño a su niño al callejón diagon y aunque no lo admitió frente a harry le disgusto que los weasley estuvieran ahí, ¡ya era bastante el hecho de no ver a harry por meses gracias hogwarts para ahora mas encima compartir el poco tiempo que tenia con este, pero harry ignoraba los pensamientos de su tutor y se dedico a bromear con sus amigos

--bien chicos nos vemos en una hora en la librería--dijo la señora weasley—y compórtense

Los jóvenes empezaron a alejarse pero;

--harry tu te quedas

--pero remus!

--pero nada—de verdad que quería separar a su cachorro de ese par de garrapatas-¿o acaso no querías acompañarme a buscar las cosas al callejón Knockturn?

--a si vamos!

--que? remus estas loco, no puedes llevar a harry ahí¡!

--disculpa molly pero eso lo decido yo, con permiso

--ee... nos vemos luego!—dijo harry despidiéndose de los asombrados weasley--. y a que parte vamos?

--a buscar un par de artefactos y libros que encargue, quiero que te lleves algunas cosas a hogwarts

--um que extraño

--que?

--la reacción de la señora weasley, se que este lugar es peligroso pero tu me proteges así que no veo el problema

--para ella el problema no es lo que te puede pasar si no lo que puede aprender

--pero si aprender siempre es bueno

--no para la gente como molly weasley, ese tipo de gente considera que el conocimiento debería ser censurado, que si tu sabes magia negra eres un mago tenebroso

--pero no es el conocimiento si no como lo usas lo que determina quien eres

--si tu opinas eso por que yo te eduque así y además lo llevas en la sangre james y lily opinaban igual, pero alguien tan puritana y cerrada de mente como molly weasley dudo que lo entienda

--hey y no creo que esa familia sea...

--molly claramente no conoce el control de natalidad y de su esposo mejor no hablo, al menos los gemelos son interesantes

--espero que no planes seducirlos—dijo harry molesto

--y eso de donde salió?—pregunto remus divertido

--supe que te buscaste un par de amantes—dijo harry con un mohin

--estaba aburrido

--búscate un hobbie

--eso hice--honestamente para remus buscarse un amante era lo mismo que buscarse un pasatiempo-- bueno como sea no te quiero cerca de alguien como percy weasley

--ni de broma el tipo me pone los pelos de punta—imito un escalofrió, ganándole una sonrisa del mayor

--supongo que es natural que te relaciones con granger, dado al gran parecido que tiene con tu madre, aunque le falta la audacia y carisma de esta...

--que dulce—ironizo harry molesto por el modo en que su amiga era tratada

--aunque no me agrada mucho el otro chico weasley

--y eso porque?

--te acuerdas el chico con el que nos topamos esta mañana

--neville, si aun recuerdo como te miraba ¿te tenias que burlar tan abiertamente de el?—se quejo harry, le había dado pena como neville se había babeado al ver a lupin y este simplemente lo había mirado con burla, tomado la mano de harry largándose a reír de la pequeña bola de grasa

--vamos ni lo noto, el pobre dudo que piense, pero eso no viene al caso...me recuerda a peter pedigew es su viva copia...

--en serio del tipo al que black...

--si y weasley me recuerda a black

--hey que ron no es ningún asesino, es mi mejor amigo de quien estas hablando—harry estaba furioso como podía decir eso de ron

--si y sirius era el de tu padre, así que ten cuidado, aunque debo decir que quien más me desagrada es la mocosa

--eh la hermana de ron?

--si me pone los pelos de punta

---estas loco—aunque harry no podía negar que al también le había caído mal la niñita-- y deja mis amigos en paz si no quieres que me meta con tus amiguitos

--tan solo intento protegerte harry tú eres mi cachorro, moriría si te pasara algo y tú lo sabes—le dijo remus abrazando con cuidado a la tierna criatura que tenia al frente-- tan solo tengo miedo de que la historia se repita

--tu también eres lo que más amo—harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que escondió su rostro en el pecho de remus -- y descuida la historia no se va repetir yo no soy james

--lo sé...

--que conmovedor—fueron interrumpidos por una voz altanera que arrastraba las palabras con tal odio que harry temió encontrarse frente a su profesor de pociones

--lucius!--claramente su padrino lo conocía pero de que?

--quien lo diría remus lupin tan sentimental valla no te recuerdo así

harry se asombro al toparse en la entrada de Borgin y Burkes con un compañero de hogwarts y aun más que el padre de este tuviera tanta confianza con remus

--y desde cuando te debo explicaciones mi querido lucius o acaso estas celoso?

Ex amante determino harry, para luego dirigirle a remus una significativa mirada que decía; "su hijo esta aquí cállate" la cual remus decidió ignorar

--es que me asombra que el príncipe de hielo sea tan cariñoso con una basura insignificante como esta—mala idea dictamino harry esta remus no te la perdona—no pude creer cuando severus me lo contó pero al parecer es verdad que patético e remus

---mas patético yo encuentro los miserables gemidos dabas en cuatro patas, pidiéndome mas o como lloraste cuando te abandone—remus arrastro las palabras al mas puro estilo Malfoy con asco y elegancia-- o por cuanto tiempo te arrastraste a mis pies rogándome que volviera ¿recuerdas lucius?

--remus!—harry lo urgió al ver la cara de espanto del joven delante de él

--que pero si es verdad, ¿acaso tu esposa no te da lo que deseas lucius, de verdad me extrañas tanto?—preguntó remus de manea seductora mientras acariciaba el ostro de lucius, ante la mirada horrorizada de los menores—¿necesitas hacer esta clase de escándalos para atraer mi atención?

--yo e remus..

--me has extrañado—dijo remus deslizando su dedo por los labios de lucius--¿cierto lucius?

--si!

--nunca nadie te a dado tanto placer como yo—dijo remus casi ronroneando, derramaba sensualidad por cada poro, derritiendo a todos los presentes-- ¿cierto?

–nunca nadie

--bien por ti—dijo remus alejándose y recuperando su postura helada, haciendo que la temperatura ambiente bajara tan rápidamente como había subido—tu te lo buscaste y además no es mi culpa que te hayas casado con una frígida ahora si me disculpas—dijo tomando la mano de harry para entrar a la tienda—no quiero arruinar mi día con tu presencia

cuando estuvieron dentro de la tienda ...

--que mierda estabas pensando?—harry estaba furioso pensaba que jamás podría olvidar la mirada de vergüenza y dolor en el rostro del otro menor

--te llamo basura insignificante

--pero su hijo, ¿te das cuenta de lo que le hiciste?

--si es hijo de lucius a de estar acostumbrado a sus amantes

--si como yo con los tuyos, pero dudo que sus amantes lo humillen como tu lo hiciste, eso fue cruel, lucius es un cretino pero pobre chico

--no me vas a decir que te llevabas bien con Malfoy júnior?

--no, pero tampoco mal hasta ahora no lo conocía y ahora a de odiarme

--se le pasara, si es como el padre te hice un favor

--pero el no es su padre, ni yo soy james entiéndelo, no soy tu fallecido amigo

--lo sé

--pareces decepcionado-pregunto harry herido

--de mí, si te hice entender que quiero que seas él

--y no es lo que buscas?—se sentía esperanzado

--no harry, a james lo estime mucho para a ti te adoro eres todo para mí y esos son dos sentimientos distintos, para dos personas distintas

antes de que harry pudiera responder esa declaración entro el inoportuno tendero

--mister lupin que gusto verlo, y veo que trae al joven harry

--si mister borgin—dijo remus recuperando la compostura-- ¿ya llego mi encargo?

--si lo estaba esperando—dijo el tendero mientras le entregaba un diminuto paquete—esta todo ahí en zip como me pidió

--bien haga que envíen la cuenta a mi mansión

--claro señor lupin ahora si desea ver nos han llegado algunos artículos realmente impresionantes

--no gracias ¿y tu harry?

--que es esto?

—¡Ah, la Mano de la Gloria! —dijo el señor Borgin, encaminándose ha­cia donde estaba harry—. ¡Si se introduce una vela entre los dedos, alumbrará las cosas sólo para el que la sostiene! ¡El mejor aliado de los ladrones y saqueadores! Su pupilo tiene un gusto exquisito, señor.

--¿y tu para que necesitas eso!Si quieres mas mesada tan solo pídelo!—pregunto remus divertido

--jaja me pude ser útil en hogwarts, la quiero—dijo harry planeando su nueva excursión de media noche

--ya lo oyó señor borgin nos la llevamos adhiérala a la cuenta

--encantado mister lupin—dijo el tendero envolviéndola en un fino paño y tendiéndosela al menor-- algo mas?

--no gracias vamos harry que aun hay que soportar a tus amiguitos

--remus!—de verdad que o entendía la antipatía de remus hacia sus amigos

--que entendería mas a los gemelos, pero ¿cual es la gracia de los otros dos?—sonaba realmente despectivo

--gracia remus? No están para mi entretención son mis amigos—dijo harry ofendido

--niños quien les entiende hasta luego mister borgin

---si que le valla bien

--hasta luego—le dijo harry sonriéndole—que tenga un buen día

mister borgin estaba feliz, como siempre después de una visita de esos dos, el nunca entendería a los detractores de potter, que importaba si el antiguo lord murió, algún día llegaría uno nuevo y mientras tanto potter y lupin eran sus mejores clientes, sin contar con los más amables y guapos...

--remus antes de que lleguemos te quiero pedir algo

--lo que quieras cachorro—remus le sonrió dulcemente a su única debilidad, una sonrisa que pararía el corazón de mas de uno y en harry causo un ligero sonrojo

--pudo quedarme unos días en la casa de ron?

--NO!—remus estaba furioso: mas días lejos de su niño quien probablemente terminaría enredándose con ese patético pelirrojo, ¡no ese weasley no era adecuado como futura pareja de su niño,¿Pero quién si seria adecuado? Nadie jamás lo entendería o lo amaría como el...¿que mierda estoy pensando? Harry es un niño, mi niño—te lo prohíbo!

--pero—harry realmente no entendía la reacción de remus

--acaso no tuviste suficiente con los dursley?

--no los compares—ahora si que remus lo había hecho enojar

--por si lo olvidas por orden del juez muggle debes pasar una semana al año con los dursley y aparte te quieres ir con los weasley que te ven todos los días ¿es que acaso no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?—le pregunto lupin tristemente

--claro que si pero quiero divertirme con mis amigos—harry no noto la mirada de remus

--bien simple invítalos a casa—si no queda otra prefiero aguantar a es par de mocosos aburridos a permanecer mas tiempo sin ti—si quieres

--en serio puedo!—remus considero que su cachorro se veía adorable saltando emocionado, valía la pena soportar al simplón y la sabelotodo—pero...

--pero que?

--2 cosas

--bien la primera

--prometes ser amble con ellos?

--okay-dijo resignado-- ¿y la otra?

--si puedo pasar un fin de semana en su casa

--en que quedamos?

--es que quiero conocer su casa puedo?

--pero harry

--ya se mira mañana el viernes me voy a casa de los dursley y como ambas casa quedan relativamente cerca de ahí sigo a casa de los weasley y regreso el lunes de la otra semana casa

--bien–su niño se veía demasiado tierno para decirle que no, remus estaba seguro de que si harry algún día lo salía persiguiendo con un cuchillo el tan solo le diría; ten cuidado que te puedes cortar cachorro-- pero no me gusta que estés tanto tiempo fuera

--si gracias remus—dijo el chico saltando a sus brazos para besarle la cara—te quiero

--y yo te amo—dijo remus quien aumento la intensidad del ligero topón que le había dado el menor, acariciando los labios de harry con los suyos y delicadamente instándolo a abrir la boca lo que arranco un pequeño gemido del menor, remus asombrado de su propio comportamiento esquivo la mirada del pequeño e invento una excusa para dejarle en manos de molly y escapar, pero no de la mirada de cierto rubio—bien ahora te dejo con weasley voy a comprar los boletos y otras cosas que necesitaras para el viaje y te recojo en el caldero chorreante

tal como prometió remus dejo a harry en manos de la señora weasley

GILDEROY LOCKHART

firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía

EL ENCANTADOR

de 12.30 a 16.30 horas

los weasley se encontraban en la fila para comprar los libros de lockhart que les habían exigido ese año para sus clases de ad mientras...

--Por favor, señoras, tengan calma..., no empujen..., cui­dado con los libros...

la señora weasley esperaba en la fila junto con hermione y un montón de brujas que esperaban que el autor les firmara un libro y de ser posible algo mas mientras los menores(excepto el estirado de percy) procedieron a interrogarlo ante la desaprobatoria mirada de la mujer

harry los ignoro, no por descortesía si no por que no podía sacar de su mente ese beso ni leas sensaciones que le había producido...

-- auh—harry se quejo al ser pisado por un fotógrafo—fíjese por donde va

--quítate niño que soy fotógrafo para el profeta

--eso te pasa por estar en las nubes aunque en realidad vaya tipo y todo el estúpido de lockhart—se quejo el pelirrojo—no es mas que una cara bonita

--ronald weasley no te atrevas a repetir eso!

--pero mama

--si ron para que lo seas las únicas 2 persona con mas medallas—informo el siempre útil diccionario andante; hermione granger-- y menciones honoríficas que el son dumbledore y remus lupin

--remus!—harry reacciono al oír su nombre

--si! ¿no lo sabias harry?

--no, remus nunca le da importancia a esas cosas me responde todo lo que le pregunto pero..nunca habla sobre negocios o su época de auror los considera insignificantes

--gua si yo fuera el no pararía de hablar al respecto con todo el éxito que a tenido..

--por suerte para todos no eres el percy, si no hace rato que estarías muerto...

--...los mortifagos se hubieran guiado por tu inconfundible aliento, a digo acento

--george fred no molesten a su hermano

-jajajajaja

--jajajajaja

varias personas se pusieron a mirar el grupo de jóvenes que se reía y para mala suerte de harry uno de ellos fue el mismísimo lockhart

lockhart había llegado tan lejos varios motivos y uno era que cuando veía una oportunidad sabia tomarla...

--¿No será ése Harry Potter?

La multitud se hizo a un lado, cuchicheando emociona­da. Lockhart se dirigió hacia Harry y cogiéndolo del brazo lo llevó hacia delante. La multitud aplaudió. Harry se notaba la cara encendida cuando Lockhart le estrechó la mano ante el fotógrafo, que no paraba un segundo de sacar fotos, ahu­mando a los Weasley.

--Y ahora sonríe, Harry —le pidió Lockhart con su son­risa deslumbrante—. Tú y yo juntos nos merecemos la pri­mera página.

Cuando le soltó la mano, Harry tenía los dedos entume­cidos. Quiso volver con los Weasley, pero Lockhart le pasó el brazo por la cintura y lo retuvo a su lado.

--Señoras y caballeros —dijo en voz alta, pidiendo si­lencio con un gesto de la mano—. ¡Éste es un gran momen­to! ¡El momento ideal para que les anuncie algo que he man­tenido hasta ahora en secreto! Cuando el joven Harry entró hoy en Flourish y Blotts, sólo pensaba comprar mi autobio­grafía, que estaré muy contento de regalarle. —La multitud aplaudió de nuevo—. Él no sabía —continuó Lockhart, abrazando a Harry de tal forma que le recordaba al pulpo del lago en hogwarts, igual de mani larga y baboso— que en breve iba a recibir de mí mucho más que mi libro _El encantador_. Harry y sus compa­ñeros de colegio contarán con mi presencia. ¡Sí, señoras y caballeros, tengo el gran placer y el orgullo de anunciarles que este mes de septiembre seré el profesor de Defensa Con­tra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia!

La multitud aplaudió y vitoreó al mago, y Harry fue ob­sequiado con las obras completas de Gilderoy Lockhart. Tambaleándose un poco bajo el peso de los libros, logró abrirse camino desde la mesa de Gilderoy, en que se centraba la atención del público, hasta el fondo de la tienda, donde Ginny aguardaba junto a su caldero nuevo.

--¿A que te gusta, eh, Potter? —dijo una voz que Harry no tuvo ninguna dificultad en reconocer dado a que la acaba de oír muy recientemente Se puso derecho pero aun así tuvo que mirar para arriba en dirección a lucius Malfoy, que exhibía su ha­bitual aire despectivo—. El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquie­ra en una librería puedes dejar de ser el protagonista.

Harry dejo sus libros sobre la mesa , para mirar seriamente a lucius Malfoy, esta no era primera vez que un ex amante de remus le hacia una escena de celos; era simple o se lo intentaban ganar con regalos o se lo intentaban sacar del medio con amenazas, lastima que ninguna de estas dos técnicas servia con harry

--señor Malfoy de verdad cree que esta bien que intente humillar a un niño ¿o es que acaso no se cree capaz de enfrentarse a un adulto?

lucius omitió el comentario y tomo despectivamente la pila de libros de harry

--lockhart tal para cual, ambos viven de la fama, harían una bonita pareja

--esta loco!

--que sucede aquí?—arthur weasley se había acercado hasta donde estaba su pequeña hija—Malfoy—dijo con desprecio—se puede saber...

--No, no se puede—lucius miro al recién llegado de los pies a la cabeza despectivamente—de verdad no puedo creer que remus haya caído tan bajo, no tan solo adopta al huerfanucho sin gracia si no que mas encima se rebaja a vincularse con gente de tan baja categoría

--Malfoy

--por favor si no tienes dinero ni para comprarle libros a tu hija—tomo despectivamente un libro usadísimo que estaba dentro del caldero de ginny estaba tan gastado que llegaba a ser patético—de verdad no crees que te hubiera resultado mas barato una poción antifertilidad, ¡por favor hasta las regalan gratis en sanmungo, pero no siempre es lo mismo los pobres no tienen nada mejor que hacer que procrear hijos a los que jamás podrán mantener

--yo no creo en...

--patético de verdad si sigues tan obsesionado con los muggles no consideraste un prasativo

--preservativo---sin darse cuenta harry lo corrigió, pero no lo podía evitar se conocía esa frase de memoria ya que remus concordaba con Malfoy y más de una vez había dicho que weasley era un egoísta por haber tenido tantos hijos para manteneros en condiciones así, que mejor le hubiera valido un preservativo—lo siento mister..

--por que si no dijiste mas que la verdad, para que tener hijos y darles una vida tan patética en vez de centrarse en uno o dos y darles una vida decente—harry al igual que arthur notaron como percy asentía y miraba con resentimiento a su padre—no pudiste e weasley te sentías menos hombre si no tenias tantos hijos, yo considero ser menos hombre el no poder mantenerlos—harry no podía negar eso—y apuesto a que remus coincide conmigo ¿o no chico?

--me importa un comino la opinión de un sucio licántropo y al menos mis hijos son queridos y no un simple convenio como el tuyo al cual no quiere nadie--en ese momento arthur se topo con las miradas de draco y de harry, sintiéndose culpable, especialmente cuando vio la mirada de decepción en la cara de harry y los ojos llorosos del heredero malfoy—yo e...

--cállate arthur!---su esposa no podía creer lo que acababa de ver –como pudiste?

--Tenlos tú —le farfulló Harry, metiendo sus libros en el caldero de ginny y tomando otros de una pila a un costado suyo —. Yo compraré los míos...

--harry—harry ignoro a ron y se dirigió a comprar sus libros

**el caldero choreante**

todos los weasley junto con harry y mione se encontraban en una mesa, todos en silencio y dirigiéndoles miradas desaprobatorias al señor weasley, cuando remus regreso

--que paso?

--lockhart lo saco de paseo frente a todos y lo llamo pecado

--que!

--el idiota intento lucirse a mi costa

--harry!

--déjalo molly eso seria muy de gilderoy

--tu lo conoces remus?—pregunto harry

--si asistimos juntos a la escuela de aurores

--verdad que era el mejor?

--lamento decepcionarte hermione—harry noto que no lo lamentaba para nada—pero era el peor estudiante cuando yo entre ya había repetido varios años y si no lo echaban era por las influencias de su familia

--si sabia que era un inútil—sonrió ron triunfal—viste mione

--aunque puede haber recapacitado---que tenia remus en contra de sus amigos?—yo me gradué en menos de un año y al todavía le quedaban varios, de algún modo se graduó

--...

--no dejas a nadie contento no?—le recrimino harry de muy malas pulgas -- Bueno yo les quería avisar que acepto su invitación de pasar el próximo fin de semana en la madriguera y a cambio los invito a todos a quedarse unos días en mi casa

--bueno querido tu serás mas que bien venido pero no se si...

--no te preocupes molly la próxima luna no es hasta un mes y medio

--a entonces no hay problema ¿quienes irán, fred george?

--claro mama

--y perdernos la oportunidad de conocer la casa de un merodeador?

-supongo, ¿percy querido?

todos rogaban porque dijera que no

--no gracias

suspiro colectivo al cual molly hizo la vista gorda como a todo lo que tenia que ver con su hijo

--ron

--ni que faltaba mas

--y tu hermione querida le vas a pedir permiso a tus padres?

--si no creo que haya problemas

—y yo mama?

--ginny tu aun eres muy pequeña

--pero si ron tan solo es un año mayor que yo, no es justo además yo...

miro a harry de manera esperanzadora que les causo gracia a todos menos harry y remus el primero se sintió incomodo y el segundo bueno digamos que si esa niña no cambiaba de actitud no llegaría a la pubertad...

Mansión lupin 

Remus estaba triste hace mas de una semana que su niño se había ido, no regresaría hasta la cena y más encima acompañado de ese par de lacras.

¡Bueno será, ¡Al menos veré a mi cachorro! Con ese pensamiento se metió en la ducha, no sin antes dejar sobre la amplia cama el perfecto conjunto que se pondría para recibir a su niño, esta noche todo debía ser perfecto, desde su vestimenta hasta el delicioso banquete, harry debía recordar que en ningún lugar seria mejor recibido ni tan querido como en su hogar...

Querido, amado, ¿qué diferenciaba existía entre esas dos palabras?

**4 privet drive**

harry ya se estaba volviendo loco, por suerte que no estaba la tan amada tía marge por que sino...

¡¿A que clase de loco juez muggle se le ocurriría enviarlo una semana a ver a los dursley, y peor aun ya que este había planeado darle su custodia a estos argumentando qué el menor no tenia ningún otro pariente vivo y que no tenia ningún lazo con el señor lupin, menos mal que remus creo el lazo sobornándolo...

pero aun así una semana que tortura

los durley no le dejaban recibir cartas, revisaban sus cosas, tenia que compartir todo con dudley, la pequeña ballena podía tomar sus cosas sin pedirle permiso pero hay de el si tocaba algo de duddley, ya que poco menos y lo acusaban de ladrón...

lo mataban de hambre, harry se preguntaba si uno podría sobrevivir a base de sopas enlatadas, en especial viendo al resto comer mas que apropiadamente

y que decir del ejercicio los muy cretinos decían que el era muy delicado y que por su propio bien debía sacar músculos, así que le hacían limpiar toda la casa y servir de saco de boxeo a duddley. Aunque eso ultimo por mas que metieran escándalo los dursley no pararía... de verdad esta estaba resultando ser la peor semana de su vida...

vernon dursley estaba furioso, comprobar que toda su vida dependía de un completo desconocido era una pesadilla, pero que tu vida dependiera de remus lupin era el infierno, claramente el mocoso no sabia cuanto poder tenia sobre ellos y vernon aprovecho eso para vengarse de una manera disimulada con la ayuda de su esposa

cuando los weasley llegaron a buscarlo harry literalmente se puso a saltar en la habitación, se fueron el viejo auto del señor weasley lo cual se gano las burlas de vernon

--lo que me faltaba que ahora un muggle se burle de mi pobreza

--no que adoraba los muggles?—harry aun no le perdonaba los comentarios sobre remus y draco Malfoy—a dejadme adivinar para usted los muggles son como mascotas , bonitos simpáticos pero ahí de ellos si se intentan parecer a sus amos , ahí que protegerlos de ellos mismos

--que—arthur no quería admitir que tan acertada era opinión—no se de que

--sabe antes entre los muggles había algo llamado esclavitud, había gente que la detestaba, pero aun así la practicaba, decía que ellos eran diferentes , pero aun así se negaban a ver a sus esclavos como iguales , decían que los esclavos eran como pequeños niños y que había que cuidarlos para que no se lastimaran a si mismos

--harry—fred veía por donde iba la cosa—hey

--había otros que los liberaban y por eso esperaban ser tratados como héroes como si hubieran echo un gran sacrificio cuando tan solo estaban haciendo lo correcto y luego ahí del pobre esclavo si lograba hacerse una vida fuera de esclavitud porque los mismos que lo libraban lo tiraban para abajo si el intentaba ponerse a su nivel, el esclavo debía recordar que el siempre seria inferior y agradecer a la bondad de sus grandes señores y nunca intentar llegar al nivel de esto y mucho menos superar los ya que eso seria una blasfemia

--a que viene esto—arthur estaba de verdad incomodo—yo no

--sabe los magos son iguales con los muggles, hay quienes los maltratan como Malfoy, hay otros que son condescendientes como fudge y otros que abogan por esa libertad pero aun así no los ven como iguales, como usted

--disculpa—arthur estaba molesto—potter

--usted es un igual no—dijo harry confundiéndolo y luego viro la mirada hacia fred—oye fred ¿como te fue en los timos...

el resto del viaje fue tranquilo para todos menos arthur quien no podía sacarse las palabras de harry e la mente...

como ya dije siento la demora voy a intentar actualizar mas seguido pero con capis mas cortos, pronto voy a subir la parte b de este capi, que debo agregar que me encanto, para que a todos le quede claro harry no es un dulce niñito el es dulce a su manera y con los que ama pero con el resto simplemente enseña sus garritas , y si en el futuro planeo que se haga amigo de draco.

Si bien es verdad que remus es muy mala onda con los migos de su cachorro hay que entenderlo al pobre esta celoso. Teme que ron se involuce con harry y que mione manipule a su cachorro .


End file.
